The Next Generation
by NeonGirl14
Summary: What if everyone had kids? What if Jace and Clary had five kids:two seventeen year old boys,a sixteen year old girl,and two braty ten year old twins? What if Sebastian/Johnathon also had twins a boy and a girl? What if the now sixteen year old girl was adopted by Jace and Clary at a very young age? Everyone has kids.Well guess you will have to read and find out.Full summary inside.
1. Proglue

**Full Summary-**

**Jace and Clary have five kids: Two seventeen year old boys (Russel and Christophe)r. A sixteen year old girl (Violet). Two bratty ten year old twin boys (Chase and Caleb.)**

**Sebastian/ Jonathon has two kids (twins also) a boy and a girl. The boy lives with Sebastian and the girl (Alex) was adopted by Jace and Clary at a very young age.**

**Isabelle and Simon were able to have kids a seventeen year old boy (Jake), a sixteen year old girl (Liz), a fourteen year old boy (Fred), and a three year old girl (Jasmine).**

**Magnus cast a spell so him and Alec can have a kid, they have a sixteen year old shadowhunter/warlock girl (Abby).**

**So this story is obviously about their kids. So, this is my first fanfiction. So, Yah.**

Proglue

Alex's POV

The first thing I heard as I was interrupted from my sleep was TNT AC/DC ,blasting on the speakers! Violet and I both looked up startled. It just took one look between us and we were both up chasing her two bratty brothers.

We ran through hallway after hallway after hallway, until somehow we ended up in the library. Both of us looked around wildly for Chase and Caleb. That was when we heard the library doors slam shut and lock, we both ran towards them.

Beating on the door repeatly and shouting, well I'm not even sure what we were shouting at them considering it was three in the morning. When I finally ran out of energy and from the looks of it Violet did to. We both sank to the ground, exhaustion washing over me hard.

We looked at each other once again, having the same mind and being parbati's in all, thinking the same thing. I reached into my back pocket and handed her my phone. She took it without a second glance, and dialed an all to familiar number. She slid my phone side ways putting it on speaker.

"Hello." ,a very, very sleepy male voice said with a sigh.

"Me and Alex were sleeping and the boy's woke us up, telling us to hurry it was important, and they locked us in the library." Violet said, in a clearly annoyed voice. Sigh.

"Ok, I'll be over in a few minutes." He said groaning. "Why do your parent's and Iz have to be in Idris?" We heard him mumble into the phone.

"Um…Uncle Alec..you're still on the phone." I said.

"Oops…umm…sorry..by." He hung up. We looked at each other and burst out laughing, uncontrollably. Then stopped when we heard a outraged scream. Uh-oh. Probally Liz.

Then was followed by another one, which was probably Abby. Well if the two evil little brats are gonna wake us four up, why not wake the boy's up to? Well their probably awake now ,considering I can here a lot of screaming and braking glass. Violet and I looked at each other and said, "Uhhhh."


	2. Two of My Favorite Sparkles

Chapter 1

Violet's POV

Alex and I fell to my floor laughing. Those brats were in so much trouble. But, that wasn't the reason we were laughing non- stop. Turn's out the boy's had poured freezing cold water all over Liz and Abby. Well that wasn't that funny, but at three am it was funny.

Then we figure out that they had put make-up on Russell, Chris, Jake, and Fred. Of course they didn't notice at first, they were cranky about being woken up. Then they started pointing and laughing at each other's face's.

We took some pictures unnoticed of course and then Uncle Alec told them. Their face's were price-less, we took a picture of that to. Then there was a lot of yelling, blaming, and some other stuff. It was HIL-AIR-IOUS! When we finally stopped laughing, we looked at each other.

"I don't feel like going to my room. Can I stay in here and borrow some pjs to?" Alex asked.

"Did you seriously just ask that? What night do we not stay with each other?" I say. **(And no they are not gay they are just really close friends.)**

"But, I though I might be polite." She said. I stopped mid- step and we both started laughing again. I stopped laughing and slowly got up, I grabbed us some pjs. I through her some and changed into mine.

I wore a blue tank top with blue and orange stripped pants and Alex wore a black tank top with snowman pants. I sighed, when I relized I wasn't sleepy at all, and probably wouldn't be any time soon.

"Hey you wanna train?" We both asked at the same time and smiled. "Guess so." I said under my breath.

She turned around and quietly opened my door. I silently followed behind her closing the door behind me.

We silently walked to the training room. We walked in the training room and I locked the door.

"So, hand and hand combat, swords, what?" she asked. I didn't even have to think about that.

"Hand and hand. Duhh." I said. We both got in a fighting stance.

Alex's POV

I felt movement and heard a yawn.

"Alex, wake up." she said. I made some muffled noise. "I'll pour cold water on you." she said sweetly. I sat strait up and said, "I'm up."

"I thought so." she said smiling. She hopped out of bed with a very sleepy me trailing after her. I basically sleep walked all the way to the kitchen and then perked up when I smelt breakfast.

I guess Uncle Alec and Uncle M decided to stay the night. Uncle M makes the best food.

"Good morning." Uncle M said. As we walked into the room. Abby, Liz, Russell, and Fred were the only four seated at the table.

"How are two of my favorite sparkles?" Uncle M asked. He sat down down a plate full of bacon and eggs. But, there was already plate's of pancakes, waffles, sausage and biscuit's and gravy. "Enjoy." Uncle M added as he sat the last plate down.

We all dug in, i grabbed some biscuit's and gravy and some bacon, with a glass of orange juice. I almost shoved the food down my throat ,but decided to savor my food instead and then washed it down with my juice.

I looked around Violet was doing the same thing i was, Russel and Fred was shoving the food down their mouth, and Abby was just taking her time to. I looked at Uncle M he looked very pleased with him self.

Liz's POV

I slowly rose out of bed, trying to keep my anger in check. As i remembered last night's 'event' ,as they had put it. I walked into my bathroom and slowly started morning's cycle, of getting ready.

After i was done, i looked at my self pleased. And then i thought about the two little brats. There was only one thing i could do know.

Revenge. How was i going to do this? Well i sucked at revenge. So, i did the only thing i could think of.

I slowly walked around my home (The institute) ,until i found who i was looking for.

"I need your help with something." I said.

"What could i possibly help you with?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Revenge." I said smoothly.

"Well maybe i can help you. I take it has to do with last night." She said. I nodded.

"I'll get the other two, meet us in the piano room in five minutes." She said. Alex spun on her heel and went to find Violet and Abby. I smiled to myself and headed towards the training room.

Abby's POV

Not one minute after I was done eating, did Alex and Violet say to meet them in the piano room in five. Which i didn't mind considering this was about getting revenge on Chase and Caleb.

Ok, i am not one for revenge ,but they poured freezing cold water all over Liz and I at three in the freaking morning! Which isn't that big of a deal ,but i had lost a bet and so Liz got to fix my hair for two hours straight!

It was literally the worst two hour's of my life...so far. Anyhow, it had made my hair all frizzy, so it took Liz another hour just to make it unfrizzy.

I stopped my train of thought and smiled as i walked into the piano room. Alex just looked up and Violet did one of those slow waves that looks like your doing a rainbow.

"Where's Liz?" Alex asked.

"Probably beauty prepping."Violet said, then as a second thought she added, "Or putting on her revenge make-up." She said it in a girly sarcastic voice. Alex flashed one of her rare smile.

Violet must have noticed to ,because she smiled to. Alex looked from one of us to the other.

"What?" She asked in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing." I said. "Now scoot your hineys over I wanna sit down to." I said with both hands on my hips. Violet didn't even move and Alex sighed but scooted over.

I hopped up beside them and frowned. Liz still wasn't here, even is she usually is, as she put's it 'fashionably late' ,she is never late when it comes to revenge.

"I want to go hunting." Alex said.

"Me to." Violet said almost whining.

"Me three." I said. I really did want to go hunting, because the last time we went was at least two day's ago. And to me, that was a big deal.

But, we couldn't because we four had left Russell, Fred, Chris, and Jake in charge of Caleb, Chase, and Jasmine, why we went to hunt at Pandemonium. But, they had left and claimed they left us in charge.

Who did they believe? The four idiot's that didn't know how to tie their shoe's until they were twelve. So we had gotten in trouble, no hunting for a week!

"Hey you thing Uncle Magnus will be real nice and let us go, since we obviously left them in charge?" Liz asked. She was standing in the doorway in her shadowhunter gear. Looks like she had this all figured out. "Because as much as i want revenge, I want to go hunting even more."

"I don't know." I say. Although dad is pretty lenient ,I didn't want to take the chance.

"We could always sneak out." Violet suggested.

"Or Abby could portal us." Alex said. I looked at her and frowned.

"You know as well as i do what happened last time we tried that." I said.

"Oh. Yah. I totally forgot about that." Alex said making a face. "So, sneaking out it is."

**R&R**


	3. Author's Note

Thank you **me n0t y0u**, for reviewing and thank you also to my best friend (Supernovagirl12) for reviewing.

Anyway's, I want for the people that read my story to ,please do the pole on my profile.

Thank You.

~NeonGirl14~


	4. Alex's Past

**I only own Russell, Christopher, Violet, Chase, Caleb, Alex, Malachite, Jake, Liz, Fred, Jasmine, Abby and eventually Derek, Tyra, and Nataly. Geez.. I own alot of people. **

**Oh, and only one person did my poll and it was my bestie ,but even her I had to get her on fanfiction take her to my poll and ask her to pick one.**

**So, I just picked a random one. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Violet's POV**

We got about as far as the elevator, then we got caught by Uncle Alec. So, now ten minutes later Uncle Alec, Uncle M, Alex, Abby, Liz, and I are all sitting in the living room. Uncle M was smiling, while watching Uncle Alec passe back and forth.

Wow, this was starting to get super awkward. I looked at Liz, she was of course fixing her make-up. Abby was figiting with her hands and Alex was sitting there looking as bored as I was.

"What am I going to do with you four?" Uncle Alec asked.

"Be the awesome uncle and pretend none of this ever happened." I said smiling sweetly.

"Yea, like that is going to really happen." He said.

"Listen the boy's are the oldest and they said they would watch the kids to go on ahead and do you seriously expect us to listen to you grounding us on something we didn't do. I mean come on be for real." Alex said. I laughed at Uncle Alec's expression, he looked shocked.

Probably because she is always nice to him and never argues. I reached out my hand and she high-fived it.

"Okay, fine. I will make you a deal if you four will be good for a week while we are gone. We are leaving Jake in charge ,but you don't have to let him boss you around. Just be good and everyone stay in the institute ,unless the boy's go with you. I will not tell your parents and in Abby's case you will not get in trouble." Uncle Alec said. What's the catch?

"What's the catch?" Alex said reading my mind.

"We will be in Italy and whatever you don't tell the boy's were leaving." Uncle Alec said. A big smile popped on my face. I looked around and saw there were big grins on Alex, Liz, and Abby's face's to.

"And you won't tell our parents and you will pretend to forget about it?" Liz asked smiling.

Alec hesitated and sighed but said, "Yes." As soon as the words left his lips we all jumped up in the air excited.

**Later than Night.**

**Alex's POV**

I starred up at my ceiling, I have been for hours. I kept on getting caught in memories after memories. But, there was one memory that caught my eye.

_Flashback:_

_Malachite and I crouched down by the study door, listening into the conversation even know we knew we shouldn't be. Because if father caught us, we would have to face his wraith._

_Even I knew me or my brother didn't want that. But, of course our curious little mind's got the best of us. _

_"So, do you have a plan?" A woman asked coldly. Her voice sent shiver's down my back, I think even Malachite shivered._

_"I always have a plan. But, first I am very proud to tell you that I have two children. Twins. You know what this means don't you?" Father said. Malachite and I looked at each other confused.  
_

_"Of course I know what that means." She snapped. "May I meet the children?" She said not really even asking. Who dared snap at father like that?_

_"Right this way." Father said. Malachite and I looked at each other and ran as far away as we could get and hide ,before that scary women found us._

_End of Flashback._

Malachite. I remember him, before father made him drink from the cup. Of course, I was a girl and he didn't trust me ,so he made me drink from it when i was little, I barely remember. I felt tears start to roll down my cheeks, but didn't catch them.

I haven't thought of him in for years. But, for some reason I thought of him now. I would miss him right now if it wasn't for everything else. Then why everything was going through my head, I caught a memory I didn't even know I had.

_Flashback:_

_Mala and I were swinging on the swing set, Mommy was taking turn's pushing us. Since, our leg's were so short, we were only three._

_"You two are wearing me out ,you know that?" Mommy asked._

_"Sorry Mommy, We didn't mean to." Mala said._

_"Sorry, Mommy." I said._

_"Don't be sorry, it not your fault. Come on let's go get some lunch." Mommy said. We hopped down from the swing's and grabbed Mommy's hand._

_"I Love you, Mommy." I said. But, she didn't say it back. I felt something warm drip on my head and looked up and screamed._

_"MOMMY!" Mala and I yelled. Mommy fell to the ground and there was a knife that went from the back of her head to her eye. I scrambled over to Mala. _

_I buried my head in the crook of his neck. I heard him crying ,but what I didn't hear was the person that started to come closer. _

_"Hey, why don't the two of you come with me, hmm? I'm your Daddy and see you Mommy was a very bad girl and kept you from me. But, I want you to as my children." I looked up at the man with white hair and black eyes, just like Mala's and mine. I tried to scream again, but everything went black."_

_End of Flashback._

I sat up ,gasping for breath. What was that? I don't ever remember having a mother. Then once again I was caught in another memory.

_Flashback:_

_I woke up to warm hands stroking my hair and someone humming softly. I smiled thinking it was Mommy stroking my hair, that everything had just been a bad dream._

_But, the hand's were bigger than Mommy's and the humming sounded different. I opened my eyes looking at the man from the park. I was about to scream ,but his other hand covered my mouth._

_"Shh. I won't hurt you and if you scream you will wake your brother up. Here I bet your thirsty let me get you something drink. He took his hand off my mouth and laid me down on the couch._

_I was thirsty, I liked this man he was nice. He came back with I think it's called a goblet or something like that. He picked me back up in his arms and gently put the cup to my mouth. _

_At, first it felt cold my throat ,then I felt this burning deep inside me. He took the cup away from my lips and watched me as I screamed ,for hours. I hurt so bad ,I couldn't make it stop._

_Finally the pain stopped and I looked up at my father._

_End of Flashback._

I started crying and I didn't stop until I fell into a deep enough sleep, to push away all the memories.

**The Next Morning.**

**Alex's POV**

I jumped out of bed and got in a crouch. Then I relized it was just Jasmine, standing there sucking her thumb and crying silently. I walked over to her and bent down to her level.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I wiped the tears off her face.

Then I smelt it, blood. I reached down to where my sai's were. They weren't there. I took a deep breath and looked at my nightstand, no blades. I put my finger up to my lips motioning for her to be quiet and slowly took her hand.

I looked both ways down the hall then looked at the middle of the room, a note, a note hanging from a string covered in blood. How original. I looked both ways once more then walked across the room carefully not to step with in ten feet of the note.

I barley tapped my finger on the door the slightest of a sound, but she heard it. Violet opened the door and frowned, I pointed to the middle of the room.

"No weapons, u?" I mouthed. She walked back to her bed and I turned around still scanning each of the four hallways. She tapped on my shoulder.

"No." She mouthed. She looked as if she was freaked out as much as I was. And I have to admit I never get freaked out since once when were ten, but that is whole different story.

She pointed to me then to Abby's room, then to her and then to Liz's room. I nodded. I handed Jasmine over to Violet and started towards Abby's room.

I silently slid into Abby's room closing the door behind me. I walked over to her bed and tapped her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked a little startled, if she only knew.

I used sign language to explain to her what was going on. Her eyes got big and she looked around for her weapon's to ,but then shook her head when she couldn't find any.

We silently came out of her bedroom just as Violet, Liz, and Jas were coming to.

**5 minute later...**

So somehow whoever this was, had managed to take all of our weapon's. But, see the thing was I left my sia's strapped onto my leg's and they weren't there and Violet had her sword's under her pillow. We can hear a paperclip drop from across the room ,so how did they get our weapon and Liz is part vampire she has senses.

I slowly walked toward the note and grabbed it. Just as I did knives came shooting out of the wall. _Flip. Duck. Roll. Cartwheel. Back-flip. Crouch._ I looked around everyone was alright. But, something other then all of this caught me as strange.

This trap was designed for me, whoever was doing this knew our every move. My every move. I reached out for the note and froze at what it said.

_Dear Alexandria,_

_It seem's we need a family reunion, considering we haven't seen each other in six years._

_Now turn around and look at me_

_-M_

I heard three gasp's and turned around to look at my twin brother.

"Malachite." I whispered.

**Cliffhanger. ****Review. 1,827 words!**

**What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Review. :) 3**

**~NeonGirl14~**


	5. A Bad Feeling

**Chapter 3**

**Alex's POV**

I starred at my twin brother.

"I guess you're wandering why i'm here?" He asked. I slowly nodded. "Father wants you home and." He said pausing and looked strait at Violet. "you."

I looked back at Abby and Liz - not even looking at Violet knowing she wouldn't leave me- signaling them to leave. I turned my attention back to Malachite ,but I could hear them leaving. Hopefully, I could hold my brother off long enough for them to go get help.

"Don't worry I will catch up to you two later." He said with a smile.

**Abby's POV**

I shivered as he smiled at us. I couldn't take it anymore I turned around and ran, with Liz at my heels.

I didn't want to leave them behind ,but we will all four will be dead if we hadn't. I could hear Malachite's laugh as we were running.

Alex and Violet can hold him off long enough ,I hope.

**Clary's POV**

I walked down the stairs of the Penhallow's Institute, going to call one of the kid's. I keep on getting this bad feeling and I didn't want to take the chance of anything happening to them.

I walked into the living room to find Jace and Simon arguing. Can they not go a minute without arguing, they still act like teenager's.

I sighed. They both stopped arguing and turned to look at me.

"What are arguing about this time?" I asked. They both looked at each other then turned towards me.

"Nothing." Simon said. "So you came down here for a reason ,right?"

"I think we should check on the kid's I keep on getting this bad feeling." I said.

"Their fine, you're just being paranoid. I'm sure their fine." Jace said smiling at Clary.

**2 days Later...**

**Alex's POV**

I kept going in and out of conciseness ,but every time I thought I saw Malachite. And if I didn't see him I sensed him. My thought's were just floating around in my mind ,but I could slowly start to feel myself becoming conscious.

To tell the truth I would rather stay unconscious ,because I know I will have to face Malachite or worse ,Sebastian. But, I had to know what had happened to Violet, Liz, and Abby ,after I had been knocked out.

I could feel myself waking up and trying to push through the barriers ,in my mind that wanted me to stay unconscious. The pain started on the left side of my head, then the pain slowly woke up the rest of my body.

Some of my ribs were broken, my arm felt like a cheese grater had went over it and over it. My face well I don't even want to think about my face. I had gotten a few punches and kicks in.

But, of course if I punched him once ,he punched me three times. I slowly opened my eyes and was welcomed by darkness. I looked at my wrists and feet ,they were both bound by rope. I tried to slip my hands out of them but froze when I sensed Malachite.

"It took you long enough to wake up." He said in a bored tone. "Every time you woke up ,you just passed back out again. And I for one have wanted to spend some family time with my twin sister."

I sat up and put my back against the dirt wall. I looked around ,we were definitely underground. This place was familiar ,but I could't place it.

"So, Alexandria or is it Alex now?" He said with a smile. "How did you brake our connection ,so long ago."

I just starred at him for a few minutes and when he was about to speak. I asked him, "I don't think our connection is that broken ,considering you were going from memory to memory to memory ,last night." He froze. No, lying out of this one. He smiled.

"You're right I did." he said. "One of my favorite was you drinking from the cup ,do you remember that dear sister? But, what else I don't understand is how you are like you are now."

I shrugged "I don't remember half of those memories and I was in them." I said. "How do you remember our mother?"

He leaned against the wall. "I remember her somewhat." He said with a shrug.

"Do you remember what happen that day?" I asked.

"Of course. How could I forget such a pleasing event?" He said smirking. "I mean the knife went strait through her head and into her eye." He closed his eyes and I was sucked back into the memory. But, instead of me in my body, I was in his body.

_Flashback: (From Malachite's POV)_

_I looked over at the man with white hair just like mine and Lex's. He slowly drew a knife from his weapon belt and slowly raised it. _

_He threw the knife. "I love you." My sister said. I looked at mommy just as sissy did._

_"Mommy!" We both yelled. Sissy threw her self in my arms and started crying. _

_Sissy rai-_

_End of flashback._

I ended the flashback, I didn't want to see anymore. I was gasping for breath and I looked up at Malachite.

"You should consider yourself lucky i'm tied up right now." I said in a dangerous tone.

"Really? Because last time I checked I just beat the crap out of you" He said smirking, once again.

"That was only because I was wor-" I cut myself off, he didn't need something to hold against me.

"What?" He asked. He looked all serious now. I didn't answer him. "What?" He asked again.

I bit my lip and turned my head away. So, he couldn't get into my mind. When we were little we could hear each others thoughts.

"Have you killed the red head yet?" I asked.

He just smiled. "No and we aren't planning to." Thank the Angel. "See we are planning on making her drink from the cup." He said and smirked at my expression.

"Have you yet?"

"No, not yet." He said smiling. "That's exactly what i'm about to do." He started to walk away.

"Wait!"

He stopped and slowly turned around. "Yes?"

"I want to make a deal."

"What could you possibly offer me or father for that matter?"

I swallowed and looked at him.

"My loyalty."

**3rd Person POV**

Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Magnus, and Alec were frantically contacting every shadowhunter and downworlder they know. They had come home to find the institute a mess and blood everywhere.

Clary was crying and scolding Jace telling him, "I told you so." Alec is watching Magnus trying to track the girls. Isabelle is yelling at everyone and Simon is trying to calm her down.

"I found them!" Magnus cried with joy. Everyone was crowding him asking questions. Where were they? Who was he tracking when he found them? How many of the girl's did he find.

"QUIET!" Magnus shouted. Everyone quieted. "They are in a warehouse on the other side of the city."

Clary was already creating a portal and Magnus was starting one.

**Review, Please. :) 3 **

**I already have the next chapter done and I won't post it until I at least get two or more reviews. **

**~NeonGirl14~**


	6. Escaping

**Ok so the Alex is in Bold and** _The voice and Violet are in this form. You'll understand what I mean when you start reading. _**The voice is first and Violet is a little bit after that. The voice is someone who helped her when she was younger ,if you read The Younger Generation, the voice talks to her a few times. It will eventually tell why the voice talks to her and who it is in a couple of chapters.**_  
_

**I only own Alex, Violet, Liz, Abby, Russell, Christopher, Chase, Caleb, Malachite, Fred, Jake, Jasmine, Tyra, Derek, and Brittany. Wow, alot of people.**

**Oh, Yah. Tyra and Derek are Maias and Jordans kids. **

**Chapter 5**

**Alex's POV **

The ground beneath my feet began to shake violently. "Alex!" I heard my name echo in the distance. I looked at my brother one last time and ran. "Alex!" The distant echo called out again. How it echoed through the dirt hallway, I had no clue.

I tried to run towards the voice eventually losing Malachite somewhere far back. "Violet!" The same distant voice called out to my_ parabati.  
_

It almost sounded like a dream echo coming through ,but very distant. "Violet!" I tried to yell ,but my voice was stuck in my throat. There were now three tunnels in front of me.

_Left. _A voice said.

What the-

_We're not in France so don't start speaking french. _

Voice?

_Yes, idiot._

I haven't heard from you in years, I thought you went away.

_Sorry to disappoint. Now we can have a family reunion later ,now go left and find Violet, before your brother comes. _

I shook my head ,but went left. Once again, I ran through hundreds, millions of tunnels with the voice leading me the whole way.

"Alex, where are you?" I heard a familiar voice yell.

Somehow I found my voice and yelled, "Violet? Be careful Malachite could be anywhere."

"Not anywhere ,here." said and all to familiar voice. I turned around ready to fight with him ,but he was faster and threw me against the wall.

I got up and dogged his punch. I got up and kicked him square in the chest, he fell to the ground. I pounced on him and hit him over and over ,just like he had done to me many times when we were little.

I was the weakling, well not any more.

"Violet? Alex? Please." The distinct echo sobbed, it sounded almost like Aunt Clary. That's when I realized where we were and why it was so familiar.

"Alex!" Violet yelled. "What happened?"

"Malachite, but I have him pinned." I yelled back. The ground begin to shake again and Malachite pushed me away. A piece of rubble landed on top of him, I would have felt sorry for him ,but none of this was real.

"Violet!" I yelled.

**Violet's POV**

"Violet!" Alex yelled.

"Where are you?" I yelled over the roar of the Earth caving in.

"Open your mind!" She yelled.

"What? Why? How?" I yelled back confused.

"Just do it!" She yelled. I closed my eyes and imagined a golden gate opening inside of mind.

**Violet? **I heard a voice inside my head.

_Alex?_

**Yeah its me. Listen, I need you to do something. **

_What?_

**I need you to imagine a dagger, the length, the side, every single detail as if you had seen the dagger millions of time. Ok? **

_Ok._

**Now, imagine in your hand.**

I did as she asked. I gasped in amazement and looked down, a dagger was in my right hand. _How in the-_

**-I'm guessing it worked? **

_Yeah ,but h-_

**-No, time. Listen look on your left arm for a rune that has five lines like twigs connecting and a star in the middle. Do you see it? **

_What the-_

**-Now, take the dagger and cut the rune. **

I took the dagger in my hand and cut threw the rune. It glowed yellow, than it turned red and I felt a searing pain go threw my body. I was falling and falling ,then the scenes changed and I somehow landed in some kind of vortex. I stopped falling and was going strait, I was going strait so fast it was painful.

Then everything stopped. I raised up choking on my own breath.

"Violet!" I heard a bunch of voices yell. My head was pounding and everyone yelling questions at me wasn't helping.

"Are you okay?" , "What happened?", and so many other questions that sounded like Charlie Brown's teacher ,because they were talking so fast and at once.

"Shut up!" I screamed. Everyone quieted and looked at me shocked. "Sorry, but all of you are talking at once and my head feels like its about to explode." I tried to look around them ,but they were all standing in front of me.

"What about Alex?" I asked. Not seconds later did I here someone gasping for breath. "Alex!" I yelled trying to get up.

But, my evil wicked witch of the west -_as I like to call to call her ,but when she makes me mad I just call her Maryse. Which makes her so mad , especially that one time_.- step-grandmother pushed me back down.

If, only she wasn't my grandmother ,oh wait technically she isn't. I looked around to see Mom, Grandma J, Aunt Brittany (**Jocelyn and Luke's Daughter)**, Aunt Maia, Uncle Jordan, and Tyra surrounding me.

I looked at Alex and she had Dad, Derek, Aunt Iz, Uncle Si, M, and A.

"What happened?" My mom asked.

"I need to talk to Alex about it, please." I said. My mom nodded in understanding.

"What?!" Maryse screeched. "You're going to let this stuck up drama queen talk to that black eyed demon over there talk to each other alone, so they can sugar coat all of it!"

Before anyone could say or do anything, Grandma J walked up to Maryse without a moment's hesitation and punched her right in the face. I don't know what happened next ,cause my head started to pound ,everything started to sound fuzzy, and my vision was blackening.

_Dream/ Flashback:_

_Have you ever felt like your floating around somewhere? Then somehow you get sucked into a memory ,but your watching from above. _

_You can here the other yous thought's ,jumbled with your thoughts. __Well that was what was happening to me right now. _

_I watched as my eleven year old body ran up to the door to the roof. I ran out onto the roof. I spotted her just as she jumped off the roof._

_I sprinted across the roof and jumped, I landed on my butt with a thud. I jumped up and ran after her and into the garden. I knew I shouldn't be in here mom and dad had told me countless times to stay out of the garden._

_ I ran and ran it felt like hours before I stopped. I spun around and felt a shadow run past me ,but it wasn't Alex. I started running as fast as I could all of a sudden I bumped into someone._

_I scrambled back really quick ,afraid._

_"Violet?"_

_"Alex?"_

_"Yeah, its me."_

_"I think somethings in the garden." I whispered. She nodded stiffly and pointed behind me. I turned around and screamed, not to far away was a girl no older that us -no a creature , it had claws so long it touched the ground, it had razor sharp teeth, and worst of all it's eyes._

_Black never ending pits. _

_"Violet." Alex whispered. _

_"What?" I whispered back frightened ,she was starring at us. _

_"The fountain. It's the fountain of Keshyik." She said frightened. I gasped and looked back at her._

_Then Kesy-_

_End of Flashback/ Dream_

"Violet, wake up!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I sat strait up and at the exact time Alex and I said, "Someone's in the garden."

**So tell me watcha you think. Hate it? Love it? Like it?**

**Be AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :) 3**

**~NeonGirl14~**


End file.
